fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Darkest Skies/Chapter 27
"Darkest Skies" (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qFlvyEQ_S-k ) Chapter 27: Delfino's Intrusion that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VS7aJUP1IVY Delfino is shocked, by the site of Madeline's true intentions. "I can't have you alive, if you are alive you might interfere with all my plans, considering the fact your a nosey son of a betch." Said Madeline. Delfino then runs to the kitchen, Madeline follows. "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS." Yelled Delfino as he looks for his own gun. "Sorry but, its for the best." Calmly said Madeline, she then shoots him in the head, killing him. "I thought, if your dead, I'll be free to act." Said Madeline to the dead body and leaves the house. ends {Company Genevieve, Madeline's Office, 1st Floor, 11:00AM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RKiaIQ1pXE Leo and Eva are seen trying to set up Madeline's office to perfection. "I think, I still don't understand why Madeline wishes to work here." Said Leo. "She looked serious, about it." Commented Eva. Madeline is seen walking into the office. "Ah, my office, thank you." Said Madeline. "Why do you wish to work here?" Asked Leo. "I'll just be leaving now, if you need anything Leopold, ask me please." Said Eva and leaves the office. Madeline and Leo are left alone talking still about the subject. "I just thought its only right if I work in my family's company." Said Madeline. "Hmm, if you say so, then so be it, remember I have the deed, I could easily dispose of you." Said Leo and leaves, leaving Madeline alone in the office. "Don't worry, Leo, I'll get the deed soon enough, hehheh." Said Madeline to herself. ends {Long Beach, City Jail, Main Office 1:30PM} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USWP69M3Fqs The office of the jail got the news that Delfino was found dead in his house. "Oh my word...how...why?" Asked Inspector Lilibeth. "He was my dearest friend, and partner." Cried and added Lilibeth. "I understand how difficult this might be, but we need to hold our ground if we wish to get through this." Explained Inspector Cameron. "If we work together, we can find out who did it and put them in jail." Said Lilibeth. Lawrence over hears the conversation from his cell. {Lawrence's Cell, City Jail, 1:33PM} "I...want to get out of here, and I will I promise, and I will get my revenge on Leopold and Madeline for leaving me here." Said Lawrence to himself. ends {Long Beach Hospital, Delfino's Room} that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UmXOHPtPjRI Doctor Paris, explains that Delfino's death was by a gun shot to the head, and it was instant. "So you are sure that the killers intention was to kill him?" Asked Lilibeth. "Yes, it was his/hers intention, he knew something the killer didn't want anybody else to know most likely." Said Dr. Paris. "We have to get this killer then, or else he or she might be capable of doing stuff far more dangerous." Stated Cameron. "Find people that were around the house at the time, maybe thats your best bet." Explained Paris. Lilibeth and Cameron then leave the hospital ready to start and find the killer. ends Category:Fan Fiction Category:Darkest Skies Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters